Instituto Lingkhor
by AnekRobles
Summary: Historia de uno de los Centros de Enseñanza aliados a Hogwarts y las aventuras de algunos de sus alumnos.


Capítulo 0 - Lingkhor

Al norte de Holanda, en una isla prácticamente desconocida, se encuentra uno de los Institutos de Enseñanza de Artes Ocultas y Metafísica más grandes del planeta. Ahí, los alumnos aprenden de una manera personalizada todo tipo de asignaturas que les serán útiles para desarrollar una vida plena en el mundo de la Magia.

Esta escuela, cuyo nombre es "Instituto Lingkhor de Enseñanza de Artes Ocultas y Metafísica" (ILEAOM) fue bautizado de esta manera en honor a su fundador, Steven Kobe Lingkhor, quién gracias a los conocimientos obtenidos durante su estancia en el Tibet fundó este lugar basándose en un sistema de enseñanza diferente al de otros lugares.

En Lingkhor se imparten conocimientos de nivel preparatorio que constan de ocho semestres. Se ofrecen además doce carreras universitarias de Magia y Metafísica. También se cuenta con servicios de educación continua como Diplomados, Maestrías y Doctorados.

Al igual que en muchos otros lugares, en Lingkhor se aloja a los alumnos en casas, especialmente diseñadas para ellos, llamadas _Hoovles_. Estos hoovles están divididos en zonas y cada hoovle se identifica con alguno de los doce sagrados animales del horóscopo oriental. Esta organización fue determinada con la finalidad de crear un sentido de competitividad en los alumnos pues como en muchos otros institutos cada hoovle compite para obtener puntos y ganar la competencia anual.

Se cuenta con inmensas instalaciones que proporcionan a los alumnos los servicios que necesitan: Una biblioteca altamente especializada en un sinnúmero de temas y asignaturas; cinco comedores para satisfacer las necesidades alimenticias de todo alumno, docente y/o visitante; una reserva de la biosfera de ciento cincuenta hectáreas como zona recreativa; noventa y seis hoovles con capacidad para dieciséis alumnos y dos prefectos, equipados con las más alta tecnología en electrodomésticos; mil seiscientas naves de transporte para los alumnos modelo Sallamandhra A4 Proporcionadas por la compañía automotriz AUDI®; cincuenta laboratorios de prácticas; cuatro campos de vuelo; veintiocho canchas mágicas de deportes muggles; un estadio de Quidditch; cuatro plazas comerciales; cuatro auditorios con capacidad para mil personas cada uno; un auditorio con capacidad para tres mil personas; dos puertos navales; dos aeropuertos; una zona hotelera exclusiva para visitantes y una red privada de comunicaciones inalámbricas GPRS para que aquellos alumnos que tengan celulares y/o PDA's puedan comunicarse con ellos. Y para ocultarse, se cuenta con un escudo mágico de camuflaje que hace a Lingkhor invisible al ojo muggle.

Lingkhor pertenece a una red internacional de Centros de Enseñanza con los cuales establece un acuerdo de intercambio académico tanto de docentes como de profesores para así brindarle a éstos la oportunidad de conocer otros países, culturas, idiomas y personas. El aliado principal dentro de esta red de Centros de Enseñanza es la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ubicada en Inglaterra, por años Hogwarts ha tenido una relación muy estrecha y amistosa con Lingkhor, pues de la red de Institutos es entre ellos que se han programado y realizado la mayor cantidad de intercambios estudiantiles.

Lingkhor pretende formar magos y brujas de un alto nivel académico y de una impecable calidad moral, así como un conocimiento total de las teorías orientales para así prepararlos para triunfar en el mundo actual.

--- o ---

Notas De Autor:

Hey! Qué beat lectores y lectoras?

Ké tal mi invención de Instituto ¿eh? Un tanto inmensa ¿No creen? Pero está bien, pues así realmente habrá espacio para que los alumnos vivan muy bien ;).

Primero que nada quisiera comentar que este instituto lo creé muuuucho tiempo antes de que supiera que una escritora llamada Joane Kate Rowling existía y obviamente también mucho tiempo antes de que supiera que un "mago aventurero" [¿qué onda con eso?] llamado Harry James Potter andaba por ahí haciendo de las suyas con sus amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

De hecho, esta historia está más bien basada en una serie de televisión llamada "The Worst Witch" y supongo que muchos de los que están leyendo esto saben exactamente a cual serie me refiero, pero para aquellos que no tengan ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, déjenme les explico: "The Worst Witch", "La Peor Bruja" o "La Bruja Desastrosa" [nombres de las distintas traducciones de la serie] es un programa que se transmite en el Disney Channel® y en el canal del Politécnico de México [Canal 11 de México y se llama "Canal Once" pero el número varía de acuerdo al sistema de televisión que tengas –Cablecom, Más TV, Sky, DirecTV, etc… pero si vives fuera de México yo creo que de plano no lo tienes… hehe]. Bueno, el punto es que trata de un colegio de Brujas que se llama Instituto Cakle y es una buena historia, pero la verdad no considero que sea mejor que la de J. K. Rowling y en base a un comentario que una vez me hicieron ["…tu historia es muy parecida a la de J. K."] me pareció buena idea adaptar la mía para hacerla concordante con la suya y es así que surge Lingkhor como aliado de Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

Otra cosa: como ya sé que sería un fiasco si les digo que este diminuto y mísero texto que acaban de leer es un capítulo y que esperen el siguiente dentro de una(s) semana(s), decidí llamarlo "Capítulo Cero" para que sea como una introducción [de hecho es como el panfleto de publicidad de Lingkhor] a continuación les presento el que sí merece ser llamado "Capítulo Uno".

Por favor, les suplico que dejen reviews que nada les cuesta y es que es gracias a sus opiniones, aportaciones, insultos, etc... Que esta historia mejorará y crecerá. Y para aquellos ociosos que tengan más tiempo libre, les agradecería un e-mail ) y si además les gustaría charlar, pueden agregarme a su MSN Messenger… Bien, y ahora los dejo con el primer capítulo de mi historia.

--- o ---

Capítulo 1- La Llegada

El Muelle de Bridgentton. Un cálido lugar siempre concurrido por todos aquellos jóvenes estudiantes que buscaban ratos de idilio y romanticismo. Un sitio lleno de vegetación y viejas construcciones de antepasados. Era ése el lugar donde el sol y la luna podían verse con mayor facilidad y de una forma en la que en ningún otro sitio del planeta era posible. Era ahí donde el cielo, el mar y la tierra parecían unirse para formar un pequeño y hermoso paraíso y que con su bellísima fauna creaba el entorno perfecto para todos aquellos enamorados que quisieran compartir un hermoso atardecer o un plateado anochecer. Pero esa noche Bridgentton no era ni remotamente similar a esa imagen. A la que todos estaban acostumbrados. Esa noche Bridgentton era un lugar totalmente oscuro y frío. El ambiente romántico que noche con noche se sentía en aquel lugar había sido eliminado por completo pues algo extraño se aproximaba, algo a lo que Lingkhor no estaba acostumbrado y que de no vislumbrarse a tiempo causaría grandes daños.

Una fuerte lluvia inundaba los estrechos caminos que se formaban entre los árboles creando pequeños arroyos que corrían en todas direcciones pero que al final se unían para formar un canal de agua que terminaba por desembocar en el mar.

Gracias a esa gran tormenta el mal que estaba por llegar pasó inadvertido: Una luz se aproximaba al muelle pero no era una luz cualquiera, era una gran luz provocada por fuego; un fuego azul y brillante que mágicamente se mantenía encendido y que con un delicado vaivén atravesaba la espesa cortina de agua que azotaba duramente el mar.

La esfera de fuego finalmente arribó al viejo muelle que crujía estruendosamente como respuesta a los golpes que recibía de las grandísimas olas que ahí chocaban. La figura del fuego rápidamente pasó de ser una perfecta esfera a ser una silueta humana. Las llamas cedieron y desaparecieron y en su lugar dejaron a alguien que con una larga capucha se protegía de la lluvia y que rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia la espesa maleza que conducía hacia el corazón del instituto. Al llegar al borde del muelle un cuarteto de sombras flotantes que acababa de llegar flanqueó el camino para que el encapuchado pasara. Éste, sacó brevemente su mano de entre sus ropajes y con un tenue movimiento de ella hizo que el canal de agua que le impedía el paso se separara y formara dos largas paredes que al igual que las sombras sirvientes de aquel mago encapuchado protegían y cubrían el camino por el que su amo estaba a punto de pasar. El mago se internó en el bosque, sus sombras le siguieron y el agua volvía a la normalidad conforme este quinteto avanzaba. Bastaron un par de minutos para que todo volviera a la normalidad y la evidencia de la llegada de aquel mago quedara borrada por completo.

- - o - -

A pesar de la lluvia que había azotado durante la noche los inmensos terrenos de Lingkhor, una espesa neblina matutina parecía indicar que la temporada de lluvias había cesado. Esto era bastante oportuno pues era el primer día de clases y todos los alumnos habían estado llegando desde muy temprano por las diferentes vías de transporte con las que Lingkhor contaba. Ya fuera que viajaran por mar, por aire o con ayuda de transportadores, la gente parecía brotar de todas partes.

En el aeropuerto, la gente se arremolinaba ruidosamente dando la bienvenida a los que acababan de llegar, pidiendo informes o viendo las bellas instalaciones por primera vez en su vida. De cualquier forma todos en conjunto creaban un estruendoso mar de gente que abrumaría hasta al individuo más paciente. O tal vez no…

"¡Genial!" Pensaba Damián mientras caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto que se encontraba dentro de lo que sería a partir de ese día su nueva escuela y su nuevo hogar. Damián ni siquiera se había percatado de la enorme cantidad de gente que se arremolinaba en todas direcciones "Aquí estoy, en el colegio en el que siempre quise estar y en el mundo de mi abuelo".

El abuelo de Damián, Marcus Grant, fue un duende holandés que vivió prácticamente toda su vida en el mundo mágico, en donde realizaba algunos trabajos de botánica para un pequeño taller de investigación mágica y científica al servicio del Ministerio de Magia.

Generalmente todos los trabajos que realizaban en este taller se hacían dentro del país, pero cierto día, Marcus tuvo que viajar a Londres para realizar algunas compras para el taller y fue así que  paseando por los suburbios londinenses conoció a la que sería su pareja de por vida: Miranda Bell, una bella mujer que trabajaba en un enorme vivero que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del bar "El Caldero Chorreante".

Bastó que Marcus pusiera su atención sobre ella al pasar por ahí para que sucediera aquella conexión. Fue amor a primera vista. Varios meses de noviazgo siguieron a aquel significativo momento y un día, luego de pensarlo detenidamente, decidieron contraer nupcias y seguir viviendo en Londres.

Pasaron dos años y Miranda dio a luz a la madre de Damián, Fiona, quién luego de una infancia un tanto alejada del mundo de la magia conocería a Ling Sung Yi: un ejecutivo proveniente de China que era mitad mago mitad muggle.

Ling estaba de vacaciones en Londres y al igual que sucedió con Marcus, no tenía planeado en su itinerario enamorarse de Fiona, pero luego de cinco minutos de platicar con ella quedó cautivado con su inteligencia, gracia y belleza.

Al casarse, permanecieron en Londres y decidieron hacer contacto de nuevo con el mundo de la magia acudiendo frecuentemente al callejón Diagon para comprar el diario _El Profeta_ y así informarse de lo que ocurría en este mundo; también hicieron amistad con algunas familias de magos, entre ellas los Longbottom, los Abbot y los Chang con los cuales se reunían frecuentemente para platicar y organizar comidas los fines de semana.

Después de cuatro años de matrimonio Fiona y Ling tuvieron a su primer hijo: Dimitri y ocho años después tuvieron a Damián, un niño muy tenaz y bastante inteligente que ahora se encontraba comenzando una nueva vida en el internado de Lingkhor.

Damián ya había atravesado el inmenso y ruidoso tumulto de gente a través de los pasillos del aeropuerto y se encontraba en la salida del mismo. Lo primero que hizo al llegar ahí fue buscar con la mirada la caseta de informes, que según dijeron sus padres antes de despedirse, estaba justo en la entrada del estacionamiento.

Bastó solo un par de vistazos.

"¡Bingo!" musitó Damián mientras avanzaba hacia una pequeña caseta azul que en la azotea tenía puesto un gran letrero con elaboradas letras de gran diseño –y tamaño- que decían 'Aeropuerto Siddartha Caseta de Informes'.

Una vez más Damián atravesó el ruidoso grupo de gente que ahora obstruía el estacionamiento  y al llegar a la caseta una mujer muy alta y delgada de cabellos rubios le salió al paso.

"¡Hola queridito! ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo la mujer con la voz más chillona y estridente que jamás había escuchado Damián "¿Buscas a los demás estudiantes? 'La Tía Maritza' te dirá."

"Ehm… Me llamo Damián, señora".

"¡Ma-rit-za, no señora!" Interrumpió la mujer apretando suavemente la mejilla de Damián y sacudiéndola un poco.

"¡Ah, si! Ma-rit-za" deletreó Damián sarcásticamente. "Sí me gustaría que me dijera dónde están los otros alumnos" continuó Damián mientras se zafaba la mano de la mujer y bastante desconcertado por su actitud excesivamente entusiasta.

"Mira, todos están en la zona Ochtoghonos que es donde viven los profesores y eso. Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir la avenida que ves allá, que se llama Av. Merlín, y donde veas que termina ese será el lugar que buscas. No hay pierde."

"¿'Donde viven los profesores y eso'?" pensó Damián. "¿Qué clase de caseta de informes da ese tipo de información?"

"Muchas gracias señora… ¡quiero decir, 'Ma-rit-za'!"

"¡Ay, insisto! No hay nada que agradecer. Para eso estoy _Damiansito_. Bueno, no te quito más tiempo. ¡Hasta luego! Y que disfrutes tu estancia en Lingkhor."

Damián sonrió a aquella pintoresca mujer y comenzó a caminar a través de la larga Avenida Merlín. Al avanzar, veía los múltiples establecimientos comerciales que se extendían por toda la avenida. Había pasado ya la tienda de materia prima para pociones 'Cunninham's' y en la acera opuesta se encontraba la tienda de varitas 'Carolina Khun' que estaba llena de señoras, al parecer madres de alumnos que se amontonaban para entrar a comprar varitas para sus hijos. Más adelante estaba la tienda de ropa de los Rand, que solo resaltaba  por su pequeño pero llamativo letrero color naranja fluorescente y de letras de luz neón color azul: 'Rand's Clothes No somos los únicos pero si los mejores'. A juzgar por la apariencia de la ropa que vendían, parecía ser ropa bastante a la moda y de excelente calidad pero eso tendría que ser puesto a prueba en alguna otra ocasión por que en ese momento Damián se encontraba bastante apurado en su búsqueda de los otros alumnos de nuevo ingreso como para detenerse a ver más de cerca la mercancía.

Damián comenzó a correr. Establecimientos comerciales de todos tipos siguieron apareciendo a lo largo de toda la avenida y una gran concurrencia se daba en la mayoría de éstos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más de carrera, Damián llegó a lo que parecía ser el final de la avenida: Una gran plaza comercial llamada 'Prenhall-Mart' finalizaba la acera derecha y una pequeña secuela de grandes bodegas finalizaba la izquierda. Justo al frente se encontraba el edificio más imponente que Damián jamás hubiera visto. Con ocho pisos y una arquitectura moderna abrumadoramente elaborada el edificio Octoghonos hacía honor a su sobrenombre: 'El Núcleo'.  Ese sobrenombre se lo habían puesto porque era inmenso y porque todas las avenidas de Lingkhor conducían a aquel lugar.

Luego de admirar la belleza de aquel edificio por unos segundos más, Damián entró y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que el elaborado exterior del 'núcleo' era solo una pizca de lo que en realidad era.

Era simplemente maravilloso: Altísimas columnas de mármol detalladamente labradas se extendían majestuosamente a lo largo del pasillo principal como indicando elegantemente el camino hacia las puertas de las oficinas principales; las amplias escalinatas, también de mármol, complementaban la imagen de las columnas.

Deidades de todo el mundo y todos los tiempos estaban pintadas en un inmenso mural animado que cubría todas las paredes; y fresca y verde vegetación selvática se encontraba situada en maceteros por todas partes dando como resultado una agradable sensación de frescura y vida.

En una de las paredes de la entrada se encontraba un gran letrero que parecía indicar la ubicación de las cosas en ese lugar.

Edificio Octoghonos 

**Planta Baja – Oficinas Administrativas**

**

Profesor Lai Nicholaevik L.

Director General

Oficina No. 1

Profesor Haddim Mifh H.

Director Zona Uno y Dos

Oficina No. 2

Profesora Agatha Pumpkin G.

Directora Zona Tres y Cuatro

Oficina No. 3

Profesor Brian J. Bucci P.

Director Zona Cinco y Seis

Oficina No. 4

Profesora Anna Hint J.

Directora Zona Siete y Ocho

Ofician No. 5

Profesora Jennifer Lindley A.

Orientadora Educativa

Oficina No. 6

  


****Segundo Piso – Aulas de Educación Continua**

Área Uno – Maestrías

Área Dos – Diplomados

Área Tres – Doctorados

Área Cuatro – Talleres

**Tercer Piso – Salas de Conferencias**

    Salas 1 – 8

**Cuarto a Octavo Piso y Penthouse  – Residencia de los Directivos.**

**

Profesora Jennifer Lindley A.

– Piso Cuatro

Profesor Haddim Mifh H.

– Piso Cinco

Profesora Agatha Pumpkin G

– Piso Seis

Profesor Brian J. Bucci P.

– Piso Siete

Profesora Anna Hint J.

– Piso Ocho

Profesor Lai Nicholaevik L.

– Penthouse

  


"¿Vas a estar con esa cara por mucho tiempo, o piensas reaccionar y dejar de babear?" dijo sarcásticamente el buda que estaba pintado en la pared que estaba a la izquierda del letrero direccional. "Si buscas a tus 'amiguitos', déjame decirte que no te esperaron. Se fueron hace un rato".

Damián reaccionó y volteó  a ver al Buda sarcástico que le había hablado. Los retratos y murales animados eran muy comunes en el mundo mágico, pero el sarcasmo utilizado por el buda ciertamente lo había sorprendido. "Ehm… podría decirme ¿a dónde fueron?" dijo titubeante.

"Al gran comedor. Date prisa u obtendrás un reporte en tu primer día aquí por llegar tarde…"

"¡Gracias!…" se apresuró a responder Damián, pero a la vez recordaba que no sabía dónde estaba el gran comedor.

"Sales y la avenida que verás al salir es Merlín. La que está a la izquierda es Houdini. Síguela y llegarás…"

El buda parecía haber leído su pensamiento. Sin preguntarse mucho cómo lo había descubierto, Damián salió corriendo del edificio dando de nuevo las gracias, aunque el buda lo ignoró.

Al salir se dirigió a la Avenida Houdini, pero al llegar a la esquina se topó con una mujer robusta  de cabello ensortijado que parecía ir muy de prisa pero que al verlo de reojo se detuvo en seco.

"¡Válgame el cielo! ¿No me digas que te perdiste?" dijo histéricamente.

"Pues… Sí. Más o menos."

"¡Ay! Dios mío. Mira, no puedo llevarte con tus compañeros porque llegaría tarde al comedor del ala este, y soy maestra de ceremonias, pero sigue esta calle y aquel gran edificio que ves a lo lejos es tu comedor… ¡Corre o tú también llegarás tarde!" la mujer ya se estaba alejando de Damián "Y vístete bien muchacho ¡Por el amor de Dios!"

Damián sin más, corrió hacia el comedor que resaltaba a lo lejos; y mientras corría, observaba los divinos jardines que tan esmeradamente arreglaban los jardineros en ese momento.

Le había llamado la atención uno que  tenía una fuente que en el centro tenía la representación de un hada y un duende.

¡Paf!

"¡Lo siento!" le dijo una niña blanca de aspecto oriental y cabello negro que ahora estaba encima de él pues ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ella iba corriendo directamente hacia Damián.

Aquella bella niña siguió corriendo y Damián aún sonrojado por la vergonzosa situación por la que acababa de pasar se quedo en silencio observándola alejarse. Él continuó con su trayecto hacia el comedor y una vez que estuvo ahí se percató de que, al igual que el edificio Octoghonos, ese edificio era bastante portentoso: Relieves en forma de ángeles se encontraban en el borde del techo. Otros en forma de duendes y hadas llenaban los muros de entrada; y como si fueran gárgolas, un sin fin de pequeños tigres y dragones formados en hileras rodeaban aquella majestuosa construcción.

Luego de admirar por unos instantes aquella bella edificación, Damián se decidió a entrar. Había subido ya un par de escalones de la gradería que conducía a la entrada cuando recordó que su vestimenta no era la adecuada para aquel evento.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y la apuntó  a sí mismo.

"¡Fixo Cambio Presto!". Damián había empleado el conjuro para cambiar de ropajes que sus padres le habían enseñado. En un instante, su ropa holgada y de vivos colores fue remplazada por una elegantísima túnica de gala color gris y sus zapatos deportivos se cambiaron por unos finos mocasines de charol negro.

Una vez arreglado de acuerdo a la ocasión, Damián entró tranquilamente al edificio.

Como era de esperarse, pues todo en el plantel era así, el interior del comedor era simplemente colosal: grandes mesas circulares exquisitamente arregladas con resplandecientes manteles níveos y listones de pulcros colores se extendían por todo el lugar.

Al fondo, se podía distinguir un prodigioso vitral, cuya efigie representaba el escudo de Lingkhor: Los doce venerables espíritus animales convivían formando un círculo; y en el centro, los cuatro símbolos alquímicos de los elementos primordiales adornaban una 'L' que ocasionalmente giraba o se desaparecía. A los costados del comedor pendían doce grandiosos banderines con los símbolos representativos de cada Hoovle.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban de pie y charlando entre sí acerca de la primera impresión de su nueva escuela.

"Me gusta, es muy moderna y amplia. ¿No crees?" había comentado un chico a su compañero cuando pasaron al lado de Damián. Luego se dirigieron a observar los cuadros animados que estaban colgados en las paredes.

"Hubiera preferido Hogwarts. O aquel instituto Rumano que visité hace dos años" decía una chica rubia a su grupo de amigas que observaban el lugar con expresión de desprecio.

Damián deambuló por el lugar un par de minutos, buscando alguna cara que le resultara familiar o al menos amigable, pero nadie parecía tener interés en incluirlo en su conversación. Al ver eso, Damián decidió sentarse en la mesa más cercana y observar a los demás mientras esperaba a que comenzara el banquete de bienvenida. De pronto, apareció ella. La chica más bella que jamás hubiera visto, o al menos así le pareció. De tez blanca y divinos ojos color marrón, aquella niña se recogía el cabello grácilmente en una coleta mientras conversaba con uno de los profesores. Al parecer aquella niña, al igual que él, buscaba alguien con quién conversar.

Damián aún permanecía cautivo de la belleza de aquella chica, cuando un suceso completamente inesperado ocurrió. La bella chica había posado su mirada en él y a juzgar por su expresión, se había percatado de que él le observaba embelesado. Después, ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa y levantó la mano para saludarlo e invitarlo a ir a donde ella se encontraba.

Sensaciones encontradas inundaron la mente de Damián en ese momento. Se sentía apenado por haber sido descubierto por aquella chica; se sentía emocionado por que lo había incitado a ir con ella; y por último, se sentía desconcertado y confundido, pues no sabía si aquella niña realmente le había hablado a él.

Lo pensó un par de veces y en seguida se decidió a ir. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

" '¡Hola! Soy Damián…' No. Muy 'x'…" Damián iba creando la frase perfecta para hacer de su 'entrada triunfal' todo un éxito. " '¡Hey! ¿Qué hay? Soy Damián. ¿Y tú?'… ¡No! Muy confianzudo…". Se encontraba ya a un par de metros de la niña y estaba a punto de utilizar la frase que le había parecido la más adecuada.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo Estás?" ella se le había adelantado.

Damián, intimidado pero aún con la intención de entablar una conversación, se dispuso a responder a tan inesperada frase. Pero un empujón en su espalda lo detuvo.

Un chico de más o menos su edad, de tez oscura y cabello negro se había abierto camino para ir con la chica.

"Bien, ¿Y tú? No sabía que fueras a entrar a Lingkhor. Creí que Hogwarts siempre fue tu primera opción" dijo aquel muchacho mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a la hermosa niña.

Las sospechas de Damián habían sido correctas. La chica no le había llamado a él. Quizás ni siquiera se fijó en que él la observaba.

Sintiéndose terrible, Damián prefirió alejarse de ahí.

"Esa chica no es para ti". Un chico delgado de cabello rubio había aparecido repentinamente. "Si es amiga de marco Ferganni, entonces olvídalo. Me llamo Joshua, dime Josh, tengo trece. ¿Y tú?"

"Damián, trece también" respondió éste aún colapsado por lo de la chica y por la repentina aparición de Josh. "¿Sabes cómo se llama ella?".

"No, pero sé que si conoce a Marco Ferganni no tiene caso intentar nada. Verás, los Ferganni son una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del mundo de los magos. Ayudaron económicamente con la construcción de Lingkhor y tienen muchas acciones aquí. Son famosos por obtener cualquier cosa que deseen sin importar lo que se les interponga. Soy de Deva, Rumania. ¿Y tú?" dijo Josh mientras saboreaba un pequeño canapé.

La forma tan espontánea con la que Josh cambiaba de tema, desconcertaba aún más a Damián.

"De Londres, Inglaterra".

"¡Oh!... Genial. Me encanta Londres. Me hubiera gustado entrar a Hogwarts, pero mis padres decidieron probar. Aunque Lingkhor no sea tan viejo como Hogwarts, se dice que es muy bueno".

"La verdad Londres no es la gran cosa. Demasiadas personas siempre atareadas por todos lados. Yo prefiero los lugares más tranquilos".

En ese momento un fuerte chasquido se escuchó y en seguida un trío de campanillas sonaron tocando una corta melodía. Al parecer ésta provenía de la mesa directiva.

"Silencio todos" dijo uno de los profesores que estaban en esa mesa. Era un profesor bastante fornido y tez oscura. "El director Nicholaevik les dirigirá algunas palabras".

El profesor se sentó y el director que estaba a su lado se puso en pié. Era un hombre no muy viejo pero de un porte imponente y un semblante sereno. Tenía el cabello aún negro y usaba una larga túnica bordada con coloridos diseños de tigres y paisajes selváticos.

Dio un vistazo a los alumnos que lo observaban atentamente y después comenzó su discurso.

"Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a su primer curso en Lingkhor. Espero que su estancia en este lugar sea del todo placentera. Es para mí un honor y un placer recibirlos a todos ustedes, pues son todos ustedes, los estudiantes, los que dan vida a Lingkhor.

Este año Lingkhor cumple Ciento Noventa y Ocho años y para celebrar ese acontecimiento hemos determinado que sería prudente realizar una celebración. Esto será en el mes de Octubre y el evento que se llevará a cabo será una cena/baile". Los alumnos aplaudieron y gritaron entusiasmadamente. El director tuvo que hacer una pausa y después de realizar una señal de silencio, continuó.

También, en el mes de Abril, celebraremos la victoria del equipo de Quidditch de Lingkhor, los GoldenEagles, sobre los FireJetz de Munich en la Copa Europea de Quidditch de Segunda División; y en este caso, como evento, realizaremos un torneo de cacería de oráculos. Un deporte pacifista establecido por nuestro fundador, Steven Lingkhor.

Las bases serán dadas a cada alumno en el transcurso de los siguientes dos meses.

Por el momento no hay más anuncios que deban ser comunicados así que presentaré a los que serán sus profesores durante estos dos semestres." En ese momento todos los profesores que se encontraban a sus lados se pusieron de pie.

"Mifh, Haddim. Profesor de Control Mental". El profesor que les había hablado antes que el director hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó asiento.

"Farraway, Teresa. Profesora de Telequinesis y coordinadora de primero y segundo semestre". Una profesora de constitución delgada saludó sonriendo a los alumnos, luego, tomó asiento ondeando sus largos cabellos.

"Carlton, Michael. Profesor de Feng Shui". Esta vez un profesor gallardo y fornido de tez negra y ojos azules fue quien saludó y se sentó.

"Pumpkin, Agatha. Profesora de Pociones". Ninguna de las profesoras saludó esta vez. "Por el momento, la profesora Pumpkin está fungiendo como maestra de ceremonias en el banquete de bienvenida de sus compañeros de Tercer semestre y no podrá acompañarnos esta tarde".

Damián supuso que era la maestra con la que se había topado al salir del 'Núcleo'.

El director continuó presentando a los demás profesores.

"Trelawney, Thomas. Profesor de vuelo".  Un profesor extremadamente delgado que usaba unos enormes lentes redondos que hacían que sus ojos lucieran enormes debido al desmesurado aumento de los lentes saludó y se sentó un tanto sonrojado mientras se alborotaba el cabello nerviosamente con la mano.

"Faris, Martina. Profesora de Deportes y Artes Marciales". Una profesora de cabellos color Café Moccha minuciosamente trenzados tomó asiento alisándose cuidadosamente su larga túnica roja.

"Kindersley, Hellen. Profesora de Filosofía". Una mujer madura de aspecto tranquilo se sentó esta vez.

"Stanton, Joey. Profesor de hechizos". Un hombre joven de aspecto rudo e imponente levantó la mirada y se sentó.

Josh golpeó suavemente a Damián con el codo.

"Me dijo mi hermana que ese es el peor de los profesores de Lingkhor" dijo Josh en voz baja procurando que solo Damián pudiera escuchar. Éste solo hizo una mueca expresando sorpresa.

"Y tu hermana ¿estudia aquí?" Preguntó en voz baja una chica que estaba sentada al lado de Josh.

"No, ella es la capitana del equipo de porristas de los FireJetz y es novia del capitán del equipo de los GoldenEagles. Como la final se jugó en Lingkhor, ella estuvo aquí unos días y conoció a todos los profesores…""

"Oh… Veo que lo sabes de buena fuente entonces" dijo sarcásticamente la chica. "Y dime, ¿Cómo es que se llama tu hermana?"

"Julia"

"Supongo que te apellidas Oleinik" preguntó perspicazmente la chica.

"Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi hermano es el capitán de los GoldenEagles"

"¿¡En serio?!" dijeron entusiasmados Damián y Josh a la vez "¿Harlet Johnson es tu hermano?"

"Si, y por lo que veo, el cuñado de mi hermano no es muy simpático que digamos".

"¡Eh!! Se quejó Josh "¡Estás hablando con el chico más carismático de todo Rumania!".

"Si, claro… ¿Por qué mejor no me presentas a tu amigo?"

"¡Ah! Perdón. Él es Damián y yo soy Josh".

"Hola Damián, yo soy May. May Johnson" dijo ésta ignorando por completo a Josh y observando curiosamente a Damián como quien comprueba la calidad de la mercancía que está a punto de comprar.

Damián sintiéndose bastante incómodo por la intensa mirada de May continuó con la conversación, esperando que eso la distrajera.

"Mucho gusto May. Entonces tú…" No pudo terminar su frase, pues un prefecto que los había estado observando platicar desde hacía rato se acercó y tocó en el hombro a Damián.

"Guarden silencio y pongan atención".

Los tres guardaron silencio y continuaron escuchando la presentación de los profesores.

"Lindley, Jennifer. Profesora de Literatura y Orientadora Educativa". Una preciosa muchacha de rizos dorados sonrió a los alumnos.

"Y por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos a Cole Hawkins. Profesor de Magia Instantánea". Ahora, un hombre alto de aspecto oscuro saludó de una manera cordial a todos los alumnos y se sentó.

"Bien, éstos son sus profesores y  espero que se lleven bien con todos ellos. Al finalizar el banquete, el profesor Mifh les guiará hasta sus hoovles, donde se llevará a cabo el ritual de selección. Él les explicará el procedimiento, pero por el momento disfruten del banquete que les hemos preparado".

El director Nicholaevik dio dos palmadas y las inmensas puertas de cristal que protegían la entrada del comedor se abrieron de par en par y una ráfaga de polvo dorado entró por ella. El polvo había caído sobre todas las mesas e instantáneamente de él brotó un maravilloso festín. Cada mesa quedó repleta de la mejor comida de todo el mundo y vajillas de porcelana pintada a mano adornaban aquellos deliciosos manjares.

Damián, Josh, May y todos los que se encontraban sentados en la mesa comenzaron a comer inmediatamente.

"Y dinos, Damián, ¿en qué parte de Londres vives?" dijo Josh mientras comía de un solo bocado una pieza de sushi que había tomado de la sección de comida oriental.

"Vivo con mis padres en una zona muggle que se encuentra cerca del Caldero Chorreante" comentó Damián saboreando un trozo de bistec encebollado que se había servido de la sección de comida mexicana y al ver que los otros dos no tenían ni idea de qué era El Caldero Chorreante, éste continuó "El Caldero Chorreante es un bar de magos londinense. Es muy conocido en Inglaterra" Fue hasta entonces que los dos chicos parecieron comprender.

"¿¡La Zona Muggle!?  ¡Genial! Yo vivo en la Zona Mágica de Deva… ¿Y tú, May?".

"Yo vivo en la Zona Mágica de Tallin, en Estonia. Entonces, ¿Eres muggle Damián?".

"No. Tengo sangre mágica. Mi abuelo materno fue duende, mi abuela paterna hada y mi abuelo es mago, así que mi madre es mitad muggle y mi padre es mitad hada".

"Mis padres son mitad hada también" intervino un chico muy delgado que estaba sentado de May y que había estado al tanto de toda la conversación. "Soy Allan McMillan" dijo el chico al ver el desconcierto de los demás por su repentina intromisión.

"Hola Allan" dijo amablemente May. "Yo soy May Johnson y este tipo de aquí Joshua Oleinik. El que está allá es Damián…ehm… ahora que lo pienso, no nos has dicho tu apellido Damián".

"Sung. Damián Sung" se apresuró a decir éste. "Y tú, ¿De dónde vienes Allan?".

"De Munich, Alemania".

"¿De Munich? Entonces ¿Por qué no entraste a la Academia de Magia de Munich?"

"No me gusta. Es muy pequeña. Además, quería estudiar en la escuela de los campeones de la copa de Quidditch. Espero poder conocer a Harlet Johnson o a Sammuel Richards".

"Ojalá u algún día nos puedas presentar a Harlet, May" dijo Damián apoyando a Allan.

"Si nada más van Allan y Tú, ¡por supuesto!" dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisita malévola a Josh "Supongo que Josh ya lo ha de conocer muy bien".

Josh dirigió la misma mirada hacia May.

"Pues de hecho, sí. Tengo un uniforme y una bludger autografiados por él. Me los regaló la navidad pasada".

"Quería quedar bien con tu hermana. Yo tengo dos de las escobas que ha usado durante la última copa y como soy SU HERMANA, me dio clases de Quidditch".

May y Josh comenzaron una larga discusión sobre quién tenía o sabía más cosas sobre Harlet Johnson como jugador de Quidditch. Allan y Damián intervenían de vez en cuando en la discusión, pero siempre acababan siendo excluidos de ésta pues se había convertido en algo personal.

Cuando todos los nuevos estudiantes terminaron de comer, los recipientes y vajillas se desvanecieron en el aire.

"¡Síganme todos!" exclamó firmemente el profesor Mifh mientras salía del comedor por la puerta principal.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y se aproximaron a la salida.

"¡En dos filas!" dijo el profesor Mifh mientras bajaba la escalinata de entrada.

Una vez formadas las dos filas, Mifh los condujo por una calle transversal a la avenida Houdini. Era la calle Nicholas Flamel. Luego, tomaron la calle Okabe hasta llegar a unas cercas formadas por arbustos. Josh y May habían continuado su discusión en voz baja durante todo el trayecto.

A donde habían llegado era la zona hoovle de primer y segundo semestre. Al parecer los hoovles eran casas muy bellas. Aunque no contaran con un gran tamaño contaban con un excelente diseño.

"A la derecha se encuentran los hoovles de Fuego y Aire. A al izquierda los de Agua y Tierra. En unos momentos tendrán en sus manos un sobre que les dirá cuál hoovle los ha elegido. Ese sobre contendrá el logotipo del animal que les corresponde y al desvanecerse sabrán a qué elemento pertenecen. Una vez que hayan sido elegidos, deberán dirigirse a su hoovle para encontrarse con su prefecto e instalarse en sus dormitorios. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí, profesor!" Contestaron todos los estudiantes al unísono.

Un resplandor salió de todos los hoovles y montones de sobres brillantes salieron volando de su interior y se dirigieron hacia los alumnos. Cada sobre se detuvo frente al alumno al cual pertenecía y esperó a ser tomado por su dueño.

Damián, Josh y May, al igual que todos sus compañeros, tomaron su sobre y lo abrieron. El de Damián contenía una tarjeta con un detalladísimo dibujo de un tigre hecho con tinta de oro líquido. De pronto, el sobre junto con la tarjeta, se convirtieron en agua y cayeron al suelo por entre los dedos de Damián y dos segundos después se evaporaron completamente.

"¡Hey, A ti también te tocó en el Tigre de Agua!" dijo Josh emocionado.

"Ah… sí…Qué bien, ¿No?". Contestó Damián distraído pues había visto de nuevo a la chica de los ojos marrones que había visto en el comedor. El sobre de aquella chica se había prendido en llamas y se había esfumado. Aquello significaba que ella no viviría en la misma zona que él y eso, a pesar de que ni siquiera la conocía, le entristecía.

"A mi me tocó en el Mono de Tierra" dijo May mientras su sobre que ahora era tierra se iba con una pequeña brisa.

Damián reaccionó.

"No importa. Nos seguiremos viendo todos los días y encontrarás nuevos amigos" dijo éste tratando de animarla pero May ya estaba platicando con un par de chicas que también iban a vivir en el hoovle del Mono de Tierra.

"Vamos Damián" le dijo Josh caminando hacia su hoovle. "Tenemos que instalarnos".

Ambos, junto con sus otros catorce compañeros de hoovle entraron.

El interior de aquel sitio no podía ser más distinto al aspecto de nimiedad que daba el exterior del mismo. Era tan espacioso que se hubiera podido utilizar la planta baja para jugar un partido de soccer rápido. La sala estaba finamente decorada con un conjunto de sillones, mesas, muebles y adornos estilo Luis XV.

Al final de la sala estaba una división de madera de caoba delicadamente pulida y barnizada que dejaba ver a través de varias librerías el comedor. Éste estaba adornado con un arreglo de enormes lirios blancos.

Más allá del comedor estaba la cocina y en la pared que estaba situada al lado de la entrada de ésta se podía distinguir un pequeño teclado alfanumérico. Al lado del teclado estaba de pie el prefecto del hoovle. Un joven alto y delgado, de cabellos rizados y castaños.

"Bienvenidos" dijo. "Mi nombre es Albert y seré su prefecto durante este año. Yo resolveré sus dudas y vigilaré su comportamiento. Cualquier duda, acudan a mi oficina" dijo señalando una puerta que estaba a su derecha.

La puerta se abrió y una chica morena salió de la oficina.

"Ésta es mi compañera, y su prefecta también, Kim" Ella sonrió y saludó. "A continuación los llevaremos a sus dormitorios. Estarán distribuidos por parejas…"

"McMillan y Roberts, habitación 1" Kim había comenzado a distribuirlos. "Álvarez y Lemmington, habitación 2… …Oleinik y Sung, habitación 7. Richards y Bridgeman, habitación 8".

"Nos tocó juntos Josh" dijo Damián.

"Ya lo sé. Me tienes que platicar todo acerca de Londres".

"¡Hey chicos!" dijo Allan que se acababa de percatar que estaban en el mismo hoovle.

"Hola Allan. ¿Con quién te tocó?".

"¡Con Hecthor Roberts! ¡El hermano de Sammuel!" dijo éste emocionado.

"¡Genial!".

Albert tecleó un código en el teclado que estaba en la pared y unas ranuras aparecieron en el lugar en que él estaba parado hacía unos instantes. Las ranuras se convirtieron en una puerta que se abrió y dejó ver unas escaleras que conducían hacia la planta alta.

"La contraseña es 'cuchicheo1143' " dijo Albert mientras subía las escaleras e incitaba a los alumnos a que lo siguieran. Todos los chicos que se encontraban abajo lo siguieron.

"Espero que no olviden la contraseña, pues cada año son muchos los casos de alumnos que se tienen que quedar a dormir afuera del hoovle" dijo Albert sonriendo pues más de uno de los que le seguían había puesto una gran cara de espanto ante la broma que él acababa de hacer.

La planta alta era la zona de los dormitorios y al igual que la planta baja era bastante amplia. Tenía sillones a un costado de la entrada de cada habitación y una pequeña mesa con una lámpara y un par de PDAs en su base.

"Los PDAs los utilizarán para tomar sus apuntes en clases, para escribir e-mails a sus conocidos" decía Kim mientras subía las escaleras. "E incluso podrán enviar mensajes dentro del instituto, consultar el fichero de la biblioteca y leer sus libros.

Sus lechuzas se encuentran dentro de sus dormitorios, con ellas se comunicarán con el exterior de la isla. Sus uniformes, útiles y equipajes están en sus guardarropas. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda o comentario?".

Nadie asintió pues en realidad nadie estaba poniendo mucha atención por la emoción.

"Muy bien. Entonces vayan e instálense en sus dormitorios. Hoy no hubo tiempo de hacer presentaciones, pero no se preocupen que nos iremos conociendo poco a poco".

Todos los alumnos tomaron sus PDAs y entraron a sus dormitorios.

"Que pasen buenas noches y hasta mañana. Descansen" dijo Kim mientras cerraba la puerta de las escaleras.

El dormitorio de Josh y Damián tenía en las paredes un tapiz color azul pálido y unas pequeñas siluetas de tigres aparecían esporádicamente por doquier corriendo o jugando entre ellas.

Un par de camas matrimoniales se situaban en los extremos de la habitación. Tenían cada una, unos esponjosos edredones celestes con el nombre de cada uno.

Sobre los buroes que se encontraban a los costados de las camas, estaban las jaulas de las lechuzas.

Los dos chicos corrieron a verlas y sacarlas de sus jaulas para conocerlas.

Damián tomó la suya con un brazo y con la otra tomó la nota que se encontraba frente a la jaula.

Hi! NiHao! Hola!

Mi nombre es Krollin y soy una lechuza tibetana. Tengo seis meses de edad y seré tu nueva compañera y asistente.

Me alimento dos veces al día con pequeños animales que cazo.

Cualquier signo de enfermedad, repórtalo a tu prefecto.

Krolin.

"La mía se llama Surskitt" dijo Josh mimando a la lechuza parda que estaba parada en su brazo.

"La mía Krollin" agregó Damián, no muy convencido del nombre de su nueva mascota, que era color negro y tenía unas cuantas plumas blancas.

Krollin comenzó a acurrucarse sobre las piernas de Damián mientras éste acariciaba sus suaves plumas y bostezaba abiertamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes sueño? ¡Pero si apenas son las Once y Treinta! Tienes que platicarme de tu vida en Londres".

Damián se negó extenuadamente a la petición de Joshua, pero éste insistió tantas veces que no dejó otra opción a Damián más que platicar. Comenzó a relatarle toda su infancia de Londres. Le comentó que su abuelo decidió vivir en el mundo muggle porque amaba mucho a su abuela y ésta no quería vivir en el mundo mágico.

También le contó cómo era un día cotidiano en Londres. Con todos aquellos comercios, edificios y parques.

Pasaron casi tres horas hablando de Londres cuando Albert tocó a la puerta.

"Chicos, ya duérmase o mañana no podrán levantarse para ir a clases".

Fue así que la extenuante conversación con Josh había terminado y Damián al fin podría descansar.

Josh gruñó y renegó por unos instantes pues quería seguir escuchando los relatos sobre Londres, pero luego de recostarse un momento, quedó completamente rendido.

Damián, a diferencia de Josh, se recostó y se puso a observar aquel maravilloso lugar en el que por tanto tiempo había querido estar.

Los más simples y triviales detalles del dormitorio le parecían tesoros invaluables.

Los faroles que adornaban el techo, la pequeña mesa de trabajo que se encontraba al centro de la habitación. Las amplias ventanas a través de las cuales los rayos de luna bañaban cada rincón del lugar.

Por fin había conseguido un momento  para asimilar la emoción que le producía el hecho de comenzar una nueva vida con nuevas costumbres y nuevos amigos.

Josh le había parecido una persona fenomenal. Que a pesar de su personalidad por demás hiperactiva, era muy agradable y divertido.

May también había resultado ser muy simpática. Con su personalidad tan competitiva. Además, le emocionaba la oportunidad de conocer a uno de sus jugadores favoritos de Quidditch.

Al parecer todo estaba muy bien, pero solo había una cosa que le intrigaba: La chica de los ojos marrones.

Quizás no la hubiera conocido en lo absoluto, pero en el momento que la vio, una extraña sensación había invadido su cuerpo. Como si una especie de conexión se hubiera suscitado.

Tal vez ella era algo más que una simple chica, tal vez una veela, o quizás realmente había una razón por la cual él se sintiera así al ver a aquella chica…

El reloj de pulsera que le había regalado su abuelo emitió un pequeño 'beep' marcando las dos de la mañana. Damián decidió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y dedicarse a descansar, pues en unas cuantas horas comenzaría su primer día de clases y no quería perderse de nada.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzarse la almohada que estaba al otro extremo de la cama y la abrazó fuertemente. Varios minutos después, había entrado en un profundo sueño.

- - FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO - -

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y TÉRMINOS RELACIONADOS CON HARRY POTTER SON PROPIEDAD DE J. K. ROWLING Y DE WARNER BROTHERS.

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y TÉRMINOS RELACIONADOS CON LINGKHOR SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. SI ALGUIEN QUIERE USAR ALGUNO DE ELLOS, SOLAMENTE PÍDALO Y CON GUSTO LO MEDITARÉ Y DARÉ MI RESOLUCI"N.

Notas de Autor:

¡Qué beat de nuevo!

Ése fue el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué tal mis personajes? ¿Les gustaron?… En los próximos capítulos iré poniendo las fichas de personaje de varios para que los conozcan mejor.

Josh se ve que es como que el más intenso. Le encanta el Quidditch y después demostrará ser muy bueno para éste también.

Damián es más calmado… y más o menos maduro [luego entenderán por qué empleo la frase 'más o menos"].

May fue un personaje que introduje en la segunda revisión del capítulo y resultó ser la cuñada de la hermana de Josh…hahaha… ella tendrá un papel importante en la historia. Tal vez no influirá mucho en la secuencia de la trama pero tendrá cierta importancia…Espero que su apellido, y aún más el nombre de su hermano, no suenen como que demasiado trillados o algo así… no sé… es que a mí me gustaron mucho y los elegí porque debían sonar superficiales [como ellos… hehe] pero quien sabe… mejor déjenme saber en sus reviews qué opinan.

Allan McMillan también fue personaje de última hora. Lo introduje, al igual que May, en la segunda revisión del capítulo. Y es que se me hacía muy falto de personajes… así que los metí para dar un poco más de ambiente. Este chico no tiene una gran aparición en la historia. Es solo uno de los compañeros y amigos de Josh y de Damián. Es fanático del Quidditch y aún más fanático de los GoldenEagles.

 Y por último,  la bella chica de los ojos marrones…mmm… pues ¿qué puedo decir de ella sin arruinar el siguiente capítulo? Supongo que solo que es perfecta, hahaha. Es muy tierna y dulce. Típica damisela en peligro… bueno, al menos eso parece…

Con respecto al Segundo Capítulo…

Es básicamente el primer día de clases. Con algunos acontecimientos que lo hacen muy interesante.

La chica de los ojos marrones tiene una aparición un tanto más importante que solo '…Damián la había visto otra vez…'. Hehe.

También entra un nuevo personaje que luego irá cobrando importancia.

El capítulo se llama 'La Nota' porque es precisamente una nota la que crea el clímax del mismo.

Creo que es todo por hoy [Son las 11:31 p.m. y mis padres andan de pachanga en una boda de un amigo de mi padre…Por eso pude usar por tanto tiempo la PC…] UU … Ya tengo sueñito… y mis hermanas ya se fueron a dormir… bueno, ya me voy.

¡Ah! Les recuerdo que al leer este fic tienen la obligación moral de dejar un review para decir si les gustó o no les gustó y por qué… [¡Cuánta exigencia!… X (ß diske emotikón sonrojado)  Sorry.]. Si quieren charlar un rato por MSN Messenger® o mandarme mails, mi dirección es: 

Bykez. Pásensela Bien.

[Es sábado 31 de Julio de 2004. Son las  11:36 p.m. y escucho "Es Por Ti" de "Cómplices"]

[Segunda Revisión. Es lunes 02 de Agosto de 2004. Son las 9:09 a.m. y escucho"Bad Girls" de "Melissa de la Academia 3" X … hehe… "Toot toot… hey… beep beep" HAHAHA]

**


End file.
